Miyamoto Chronicals Hotaru
by Technician Fan
Summary: Follow the life's story of Hotaru Miyamoto, a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. This is her story, from the first mission till the time skip... for reasons to be revealed later! part one of the five part series: The Miyamoto Chronicals: Compendium
1. Our first C ranked Mission

** Disclaimer:**

i Sadly do not own Naruto if i did tmany things would have been different

(im not telling what, but if anyone knows me they will know!)

**_Authors note:_**

this is part one of a series called "The Miyamoto Chronicals: Compendium" if no one understood what i was saying in the description, it is a five part series the first four take place simultaniously but from different character point of views. till the fifth which takes place during the Shippuden and reverts back to Hotaru.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Our first C ranked Mission: Journey to the land of Waves

"Yeah! Alright!" said the blonde idiot that was SUPPOSED to be my teammate, how anyone could think I could work with him, was beyond my imagination. I mean seriously he says he's a ninja, but he wears HIGHLIGHTER orange, what kind of ninja is stupid enough to do that, even in a pitch black room you could probably see him! My other teammates … well their nothing to shake a stick at either! I mean theirs Sasuke Uchiha, who is okay in the skill department but come on snob MUCH! And Sakura Haruno is no better if not worse, and the good things Sasuke does have (like skills) she seriously lacks!

But anyhow, back to the mission at hand, we have to escort this old dude named Tazuma back to the land of Waves, and ensure his safety while he completes the bridge, it sounds easy enough right? As we walked I noticed a puddle on the road, normally no one would notice an uninteresting puddle, but it hadn't rained in weeks so how did it get there? I soon found out, in the blink of an eye Kakashi was ripped to shreds, or so it appeared, I knew Kakashi too well to think it that easy to kill him, no he defiantly used a substitution jutsu. Out of nowhere two enemy ninjas attacked and I quickly changed to my battle form. As Sakura got into a defensive position in front of Tazuma, Naruto was totally not expecting the attack and Sasuke had to be the hero and save the ditz. Naruto was practically fuming at the mouth because Sasuke had to save him; and me well lest just say I gave the other ninja a real hot foot with a fire spell (yes I said SPELL not JUTSU). Although that just made him madder, finally I was backed up into Sasuke whose back was to me, me being sarcastic I just had to say:

"Shall we dance?" He seemed to understand what I was talking about and gave me one of his oh so famous smirks and said "We shall". I just had to get the last word in by saying "think you can keep up Uchiha?" and I bet he was probably thinking, "I could ask you the same thing Miyamoto". (You two like calling each other by your last names) but he was not able to say another word because the ninja facing him attacked, but didn't stop moving and headed straight for Tazuma and Sakura, and I was thinking "move Sakura, MOVE! Take Tazuma and RUN!" I ran after the ninja and jumped on his back, but what I thought was the ninja was actually a water clone! And the real ninja had hidden almost undetected in front of it. Just as the enemy ninja was about to strike…Poof out of thin air Kakashi reappeared and I was thinking "took you long enough!" and with Kakashi's help we tied up the Enemy ninjas and interrogated them. We found out that they were actually after Tazuma, why we couldn't figure out.

Naruto kept going on about how he didn't want Sasuke and me to save his sorry butt, and all that crap. Kakashi told Naruto that the cut he received from the ninja claws was poisonous and then Naruto did something only Naruto would do, he stabbed himself. Kakashi even had to warn him about blood loss like it didn't even cross Naruto's mind, oh wait what mind? And the Naruto started to flip out, when we finally got him calmed Kakashi asked me to come over and cauterize the wound to it wouldn't bleed. I did and Kakashi bandaged him up, so finally we were on our way…AGAIN.


	2. Things get Complicated

**Disclaimer:**  
See top of First Chapter, because i am lazy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
**Things get complicated: Zabuza and a face from the past

Sitting in the boat headed to the Land of Waves, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. As I looked around I noticed Sasuke was staring at me and I couldn't figure out why, finally I got tired of it and said: "Take a picture Uchiha, it will last longer!" at that his face went a deep shade of scarlet, which from him was unbelievable! To what I said he replied as calmly as he could muster:

"I wasn't looking at you I was looking at the water BEHIND you." And of course I replied with "yeah a likely excuse! Who do you think I am…? NARUTO?" because of our bickering the ferryman said, "quiet down! Why do you think I turned off the engine! We don't want to be heard." The next thing someone said was a total blur, I was to busy sulking, I didn't even hear them say it was time to get off the boat. That is until Sasuke nearly pushed me out of the boat!

About 15 minutes later we were in a clearing that was unusually misty, and out of nowhere a HUGE sword came flying at us at lodged itself high in a tree, a few seconds later a man jumped onto the sword. And out from behind the tree came a girl who looked very familiar, but who? The next thing that was said I didn't quite catch, I was too busy trying to figure out who this girl was. Almost as soon as the talking stopped the girl did something I didn't know any one else could do, she had a battle form similar to mine but blue and with power over water. This girl was becoming more and more interesting as our battle waged on.

We fought for a good 5 minutes and it finally donned on me that I should ask her name: "by the way who are you?" and she answered with: "what does it matter, your going to die here anyway!" At that moment we were interrupted by Zabuza being pinned to a tree and Kakashi said something I couldn't hear, and out of nowhere a senbon needle pierced Zabuza's neck and out of the trees came a kid wearing a tracker ninjas mask. Just as he arrived the girl went to the water near us and stood on it she turned to me and said: "by the way my name is Yoko, Yoko Miyamoto." And she disappeared under the water. This was such a shock to me that I collapsed, not just from the shock, but from exhaustion. The last thing I said before blacking out was: " I can't believe it, she's alive, one of my older sisters is alive." And I don't know what happened next all that I can say is that some one picked me up, but it didn't feel like it was Kakashi.

I woke up soon after, apparently we had reached Tazuma's house. As I looked around I saw Kakashi sleeping in another bed and what surprised me most was Sasuke siting in a chair next to me asleep. As I tried to get up, Sasuke woke up and urged me to stay down. Why was he so caring right now? Is this really Sasuke, or is Naruto pretending to be him again? I just had to ask: "Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Sasuke?" and he gave me a "what the-?" look. I ended up having to explain what I said to him "the real Sasuke would never sit at my bed side like he cared because he doesn't!" that made him shut up, his response to that was just to look away, with a look of defeat in his eyes.

After a few seconds he turned back to me and said "fine believe what you want, but know this, I am the real Sasuke." He got up to leave but stopped and said "oh and before I forget, nice job against that girl, Miyamoto." Ok that sounded more like the Sasuke I know! Now if only I knew where my other teammates were. But I little part of me hoped Sakura was dead, but I knew Naruto couldn't be killed that easy.


End file.
